The Dark Side Of The Moon
by JustMe133
Summary: Part three to 'Moon' series. When their way of life is threatened, Ethan and Benny must do everything they can to keep each other safe from the evil that plagues them. Werewolf!Ethan and Werewolf!Benny. SLASH. Bethan. Rated T for safety.
1. Stupid Nosey Vampires

**So, look what JustMe133 is doing :D**

**This is PART III of the 'Moon' series [see Blue Moon: What If and Once In A Blue Moon]. I hope ya'll will like it :D**

**NO, I don't own MBAV.**

…

"It has come to our attention that your _friends_ are no longer completely human," the head of the Vampire Council said, setting her glowing eyes on Sarah and Rory. "Is this statement true?" The two vampires looked nervously at each other. "_**Is it**_?" she demanded, making them bow their heads.

"Yes," they whispered quietly, voices in sync.

"What are they now?"

"Wolves."

"What?! Are there more of them or are they the only ones?"

"They're the only ones we know of," Sarah said, finally able to look up.

"So there could be more."

"There could be…" Rory said in fear as she slammed her fist down, making a crack appear in their table.

"As vampires and part of this council, you must protect us all. Since they're your… acquaintances, you must be the ones to destroy them."

"What?!" Sarah and Rory cried out.

"We can't do that!"

"They're our friends!"

"You will do it!" she hissed, standing up. "Or we will destroy you all. So you must choose, your lives over theirs. We will give you until sunset to give us your decisions. Have a good day. It very well could be your last."

…

"_E, where are you?"_ Benny called out as he ran through the woods, trying to catch the scent of the other teen. "_Ethan?_" Finally, the wind changed and he caught the scent he was looking for; turning, he dashed through the trees, coming upon the teen, who was lying on the ground, his hands behind his head.

"Hey B," he said, voice soft as he stared at the canopy of trees above them. Benny changed back into his human form before he sat next to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Something's wrong," is all he said, turning his head slightly to catch the green eyes of the guy next to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if it's because I'm a seer or the wolf senses, but something is really wrong. And something's going to happen."

"Like what?"

"I have no idea. But it's going to be bad I think."

"Well, at least the other's left so we don't have to worry about them getting hurt."

"Agreed. Until then, we should lay low."

"Okay."

…

"I can't believe we have to _kill_ them," Sarah said as she and Rory walked to Ethan's house. They had chosen to walk so they could discuss the task they had been handed.

"Man, this is gonna be awkward."

"That's putting it lightly. They're our _friends_ Rory. More yours than mine. How can we do this?"

"I don't think we have a choice Sarah. It's either them… or us."

"You'd really risk them to keep your immortality?"

"No dude, I just… I think she tranced us."

"What?"

"I feel like I _have_ to do it."

"Oh my gosh you're right! I bet she did….shit, what can we do?"

"Warn them before we attack."

"It is the least we can do."

…

Ethan jerked up from his spot on his bed, where Benny had been rubbing his shoulders, only to run down the stairs and yank open his door.

"E!" Ethan ignored him as he faced the two vampires who now stood in his doorway. He couldn't control the growl that rumbled from his throat as he narrowed his eyes at them. As Benny came to stand behind him, he slung his arm out so he couldn't get too close.

"What do you want?" he asked, voice a deep rumble as they stared at him. "Well?"

The two vampires seemed to be struggling internally with something; Sarah was biting her lip, her eyes already a dull glow; Rory was shaking, his hands fisting and unfisting as he closed his eyes against whatever was plaguing them.

"We have to…"

"No choice…"

"So sorry…"

"Either you…"

"Or us…"

Ethan's eyes widened as both vampires' fangs extended and eyes glowed.

"Benny, run," he said, gripping the taller's arm and pulling him behind him, both running as fast as they could until they were away from the road. In mid-run they changed – two semi-large wolves running for the woods behind Ethan's house, hissing vampires charging after them.

"_What the hell is going on?"_

"_They were sent here to kill us."_

"_What?!"_

"_I told you something was going to happen!"_

"_Why are they doing this?!'_

"_It must be the Council. Wolves and vampires are ancestral enemies after all, remember?"_

"_Right." _The two continued their run, their paws beating against the ground, their pants showing the effort they were exerting. The sound of quick feet could be heard behind them, the swish of clothing showing how they fast they were really traveling.

"_We need to split up."_

"_What? Are you insane?"_

"_Benny, trust me. Go that way. I'll find you."_

"_Ethan-"_

"_Go. I love you."_

"…_I love you too." _Ethan jerked to his side then, sprinting through the opposing trees while Benny sprinted away, his paws digging into the dirt as he sped off. The two vampires stopped, watching as they separated.

"You go that way-"

"And you go this way."

The two nodded and split up as well, each going after a single wolf.

…

**Kinda short, I know. But it is just the starting chapter.**

**I hope ya'll like it.**

**Thanks for reading and reviews are love!**

**-JustMe133**


	2. We Got Lucky This Time

**So update time! Let's hope its a good one. I wasn't really feeling it so I hope it doesn't lag too much.**

**Updated: 05/14/2014**

...

"_Ethan? Ethan answer me!"_

"_Benny, who's chasing you?"_

"_I don't know! I can't sense anyone near me."_

"_Same here. But keep running. __**Do not stop okay?"**_

"_Okay… where are we going?"_

"_If we can get outside the town lines, we'll be outside their territory. They won't chase us there…I hope."_

"_What about Grandma? And your family?"_

"_Grandma can protect them. We'll contact them whenever we get to a stopping point."_

"_Okay. I love you."_

"_I love you too B. Now keep running!"_

All was silent for Benny now, the feeling of Ethan in the back of his skull, like a dull headache, reminding him that, even though he _felt_ alone, he really wasn't.

His paws beat against the ground in a steady pace; he didn't smell nor hear the bloodsucker chasing him, but he wasn't about to let his guard down.

He zigzagged through trees, cut through a shallow brook, and finally saw the edge of town – once he hit that, he would be safe.

"Bad dog," a voice hissed, extremely close to him; he rolled over onto his side and luckily missed the glowing-eyed vampire who had launched itself at him. He stood up and shook himself before he took off again, a streak of blonde on his tail. "Come play boy!"

Benny couldn't stop the growl that seeped out at all the dog jokes – he still didn't turn and face the boy though; he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of sinking his fangs into him.

…

Ethan was quick as he wove his way through grass and trees; he was moving in the opposite direction of Benny, but he still spotted the other side of the townline; he just had to get there.

"Ethan!" He ignored the flirty voice that floated towards him and picked up the pace, his paws aching with the pressure he was putting on them. "Ethan! Come to me. Come on Ethan."

He forced himself to go faster, the line approaching…

"DON'T YOU WANT TO COME PLAY!" Ethan was rocked onto his heels when a slim body landed on top of him. He bucked, but she didn't fly off. She flipped him until he was on his back, her on his stomach. "Haven't you always wanted me on top of you?" she giggled, her fangs glinting and her eyes glowing. Ethan growled, but hesitated.

This was _Sarah_; his friend, his babysitter [technically his sister's], and a _girl_. Could he hurt her?

She grabbed him and pinned one of his paws, squeezing tightly and causing pain, making him whine before he came to his senses.

This wasn't Sarah – it was the demon she tried to not be.

It was either him or her, and he wasn't going down without a fight.

He opened his jaws wide and lunged, his mouth snapping down around her head.

With a jerk, he ripped her off of his body and slung her deep into the forest before he took off running, listening to the dull thud she made when she collided with something.

He didn't look back as he sprinted to the town line.

…

Benny felt the tug of Ethan in pain, but couldn't stop to worry about it; he could feel Rory catching up to him, but he kept running.

With what sounded like a war-cry, Rory jumped towards him; he ducked and luckily the blonde missed, crunching against a large tree.

Benny let out a bark-like laugh and hurried, his paws hitting cement as he crossed the line. He turned and barked at Rory, who was standing there, glaring at him.

With one last joyful smirk [the best that he could manage as a wolf], he sprinted into the next town's woods, ready to find Ethan.

…

Ethan walked slowly through the woods, making sure to stay out of sight as he sniffed the air; Benny could be on the other side of town for all he knew, but that didn't stop him from hoping he was nearby.

He caught the scent, but it was faint.

"_Benny? Where are you?"_

"_I'm in Winsor. You?"_

"_Same. We must be on opposite sides of town."_

"_We should change back. There could be their own coven here."_

"_True… But I can find you better this way."_

"_E please. I don't want anything to happen to you."_

"_And I don't want anything to happen to you. But this is the best way to find each other. As soon as we're together, we can be human again and call our families okay?"_

"_Okay…"_

"_It's almost night. That can be our cover. When it's dark enough, we'll just zigzag and meet in the middle of town."_

"_Remember when Grandma dragged us shopping with her here? We were sitting by that huge fountain that-"_

"_Was in the shape of a star. Yeah, I remember."_

"_Meet me there. It's smack-dab in the middle of town."_

"_Okay. See you soon. I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

…

"_**What do you mean they got away?!" **_Her voice was deep, fangs extra-long and eyes bright; she was exteremly angry at the two vampires in front of her.

"They went to Winsor," Sarah hissed, ready to fling herself at the small girl in front of them; if it wasn't for the large bodyguards on either side of her, she would have done it. Rory looked at her before he looked at the girl.

"_**What?! How could you let them leave our territiory?!"**_

"We couldn't chase them there, so they got away."

"And besides, what _right_ do you have putting us in trances so we could attack them like that?!"

"_**I should kill you two for your disrespect!"**_

"Woah, you're not killing anyone," Erica said as she sauntered into the room.

"_**And why not?**_"

"Because they did what you asked them – they got rid of the werewolves. They're not here anymore. So you can't punish them." She studied Erica for a moment, disdain on her face. With determination, she willed herself back to normal.

"Very well. You have a point, and you are a more… _dedicated_ member of the council than _they_ are. So you two," she said, whipping her head to face them. "Are getting off lucky today. But the _minute_ they come back, you will kill them. Or we kill you." She giggled at her words before they were thrown out of the building.

Sarah landed first, Rory and Erica behind him.

"We need to tell their families," she said, getting up and brushing herself off. "Or at least Grandma. She needs to know they're in danger."

…

Ethan was hunched behind a large bush, watching the fountain across from him – it was completely dark now, and he kept his eyes out for…

There it was.

Speeding towards him was a large dark blur dog-shaped thing, barraling towards him.

He let out a barking laugh as he was collided against.

Before they could hit the ground, where two wolves had been were two teen boys.

"You're okay," Benny said, still on top of Ethan, who laughed.

"Of course I am," he said, giving Benny a quick kiss as the struggled to get up. "Now, lets find a place to crash for the night." Benny nodded and the two began to walk.

"Hey, where do our clothes go when we change?" Benny asked, digging his pocket for his phone, which was luckily still there.

"I asked Grandma that same question."

"And?"

"Since we're magic wolves, it just kinda hangs there in Limbo apparently."

"Awesome." Benny was silent as he brought his phone to his ear. "Grandma?" His phone was yanked to float in front of him, suddenly on speaker.

"_Be careful boys. Something's after you."_

…

**Well crap - they can't catch a break can they?**

**Guess we'll see, won't we?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	3. Whisked Away

**So… lots going on here I think… **

**It's gonna be a doozy.**

****Updated: 05/16/2014****

…

"Grandma what do you mean?"

"_The vampires… they're after you!"_

"Yeah, we know," Ethan said, a growl low in his throat. "They already attacked us."

"_They did?! When? And where are you two?! Ethan's mom is frantic!"_

"We're in Winsor. They chased us here."

"_Who?"_

"Sarah and Rory."

"_Sarah and Rory?! They're the ones that came to tell me that you were in danger!" _They heard angry yelling on the other end of the phone before Grandma came back. "_Apparently they had no control…" _By the tone of her voice, Grandma didn't believe that.

"So wait, what else is after us?"

"_The Vampire Council. They're contacting all the neighboring councils. They want your heads."_

"Why?"

"_They feel threatened by you guys,"_ Sarah's voice drifted towards them. "_Our trances broke when you crossed the town line. Grandma is putting an anti-spell on us right now so we can't fall back into it when we see you."_

"_You boys should come home now. It's safer if we're all together. We can help." _Benny looked at Ethan, who nodded.

"Okay, we'll head back now."

"_Be careful!"_

Exchanging a quick kiss, the two changed and began their run back home, letting out loud howls as they did.

They were so focused on getting home that they didn't notice the other howls that answered their own.

…

"_Ethan, do you think we can stop them? They've been around a lot longer than us."_

"_I know B, but we gotta try. I'm not going to lose my mate because of some sadistic vampire. I'll die before I let that happen."_

They were silent then, nothing but the sound of their paws hitting the ground to keep them going.

Soon enough, they were back on Whitechapel territory; their guard was raised, keeping their senses on alert for rogue vampires who wanted their hides.

Luckily for them, they didn't meet any and made it back to Ethan's house in one piece. As they walked back to their houses, now human once again, Ethan turned to Benny.

"You go tell Grandma we're here. I'm gonna go see my mom and let her know what's going on. We'll be over there soon." Benny nodded and let Ethan go, feeling odd without him near. He ignored it and headed to his own house, only to feel his feet knocked out from underneath him before something snapped down around his ankle.

"Say night-night boy." With a quick movement he couldn't see coming, Benny felt something very hard collide with his skull, knocking him out as a warm trickle of blood slid down his head and onto the ground.

…

Ethan, who had just entered his kitchen where his mom was, collapsed, a scream echoing from him as he grabbed his head.

"Ethan! What is it?"

"Benny…. Pain," he got out, gripping his head still, his eyes squeezed shut. His mom moved next to him, worry etched in her features. "We need to go to his house. Now. I'll explain there once I know he's safe." She helped him up and led him out of the house; he stopped walking halfway to Benny's house when he saw the smudge of blood on the ground. With an outraged cry, he pulled away from his mom and changed, collapsing on the ground as a wolf, loud howling sobs retching from his body until he blacked out from the pain.

…

Ethan woke up about an hour later to someone softly petting his fur; he was still a wolf, and he had a feeling he would be that way for a while now; he felt empty, alone, and _afraid –_ for himself, for Benny, for their families.

"Ethan?" He opened his eyes and looked at his mom; his head lied in her lap, her fingers slowly trailing through his fur. "Can you change, let us know what happened? We want to help." He whined out, a slow sad sound before he shook slightly; he had tried to change, but to no luck. He shook his head and rolled off the couch; as he did this, he realized he was in the Weir house; he whined again and curled up in a ball, looking at Grandma.

"What happened to my grandson?"

"It smells like vampires," Sarah said as she, Rory, and Erica walked in. "We followed the scent towards the Vampire Council house, but it stopped there. They took Benny there we think."

Ethan jumped up then, letting out an angered howl, about to run for the door when he felt something pull him back; he found Grandma holding out her hand, a glow emitting from it. He growled at her, and she frowned.

"No Ethan. We need to talk this our first; I can do a translator spell so when you bark, we can understand you. Tell us what you know, and then we'll figure out where to go from there." Ethan growled again but sat, letting out a rapid series of barks for them.

"_We got back….I told Benny to go see you…. And now he's gone….Stupid no good vampires….took my mate!"_

He ended with a growl, making Grandma nod.

"Very well. We need supplies… anti vampire charms and all that good stuff. Only God knows what they have planned for Benny-" She stopped talking as Ethan let out another howl. "I know I know. Samantha, I want you to load up on some anti-things as well; Sarah and Rory are staying with you." Ethan growled at this while Sarah and Rory cried out.

"What?"

"Why?"

"It's safer – you two have already been under her control once in the last 24 hours. This is for the best. I can't have you two getting there and handing Ethan over to be killed because you're weakened. Please. Erica, will you come with us?"

"Ugh." Ethan growled and knocked her over, his teeth bared. She hissed at him but found that she couldn't get up. "Fine. I'll go." Ethan moved and sat there, waiting for them to get ready.

"Well then, let's gather supplies."

…

Benny laid there, eyes squinted as he looked around at his surroundings; the first thing he had tried to do when he woke up was to change, but found out he couldn't; he figured the thing around his ankle was doing that. His hands were also bound, so he couldn't get up and run away. He sat there, head hanging as he tried to think of how to get out of this.

"Well look who's awake." He looked up to see Anastasia smiling at him. He growled; it wasn't as intimidating as if was a wolf, but she still stepped back.

"What do you want with me?"

"Well," she said, stepping closer again. "We've been studying up on wolf-magic, and we learned something _very_ interesting. One dose of venom, and you're wolf-ism is gone. You'll be one of us and no longer a problem. And as for your mate… the _alpha_ of your pack… well, I'm sure you can guess what'll happen when his mate becomes an enemy."

Benny was silent, not taking the bait. She sighed and then smiled, leaning even closer.

"The minute our venom touches your veins…He'll die."

…

**Told ya it would be a doozy.**

**Well, now we wait.**

**See ya'll next time.**

**-JustMe133**


	4. You're The Alpha

**So I've been feeling really… down lately, and so this might not be the best.**

**I tried though. If only that was enough.**

****Updated: 05/19/2014****

…

Benny sat there, struggling against his restraints; they wouldn't budge. He knew he would be stuck there until he could either get that stupid thing off his ankle and change, or wait to be killed, or worse, _changed_.

He sighed and hit his head against the back of the chair, sighing again.

He just had to hold out a little longer – Ethan was coming for him, he was sure. He tried to recite some spells in the meantime, hoping to blast off his restraints, but no luck – not only were they anti-wolf, but anti-magic too.

He was screwed.

All he could do was wait.

…

Ethan paced circles into the grass outside of his and Benny's houses – he was anxious to get going, but they all needed sleep; hell, _he_ needed sleep, but he couldn't. He howled at the moon, a low agonized sound before he began pacing again.

"I'm sorry this happened." Ethan jerked around and growled at Sarah, who frowned at him. "I know you're mad at me. But there was nothing Rory and I could do." He just growled again and turned away from her. "I want to help get him back." Ethan barked at her, all anger – she just sighed and turned away. "I really am sorry."

"Well, we're not going to get any sleep with you pacing around like a love-sick puppy," Grandma said, trumping out of her house with a big back over her shoulder, Erica behind her, also loaded down with supplies. "Here, eat this." Ethan ate whatever Grandma threw to him, catching it in mid-air – as soon as he had swallowed whatever it was, he felt as if he was coursing with intense energy. He looked to see the older woman eating one as well. She saw his perplexed expression and explained. "Energy snack. It will make us able to focus without being exhausted. Let's go." In a matter of minutes, she had transported them from her house to the Vampire Council House. "Let's get my grandson back."

…

On the opposite of the Vampire Council House, many pairs of eyes could be seen glowing in the dark bushes that surrounded the rundown building. They watched as the trio made their way in before, one by one, they stepped out of the foliage, following the scent that the large dark-brown wolf had left behind.

…

Ethan turned back a bit, thinking he had heard something.

Not seeing anything, he followed Grandma, who sent a sonic-blast throughout the building, making all the guards collapse to the ground. Together, the trio walked slowly through the building, on the lookout for something, _anything_, that would come to attack them.

Nothing came for them though.

No matter how soon they walked though, they would soon be in the meeting room, where they were sure everyone was waiting for them.

…

Benny felt his seat jerked around and carried away. He kept his eyes closed until he was sat down, opening them to find the little vampire girl grinning at him.

"They're here," she said in a sing-song voice. Benny, even though he was overjoyed to know someone was coming to rescue him, kept his face impassive. She just smiled and leaned closer. "So, you ready to die, or even better, join us? With your magic, you'll be a good accessory to my rule." He just stared at nothing, not letting her in on how he was feeling. She hissed but smiled again, standing up and facing the large entryway into the room. "Any minute now…"

…

Ethan stopped right before they could enter the room, turning to face behind him, only to stop and stare at the small army that had gathered behind him.

Wolves of every shape, size, and color were there – there had to be at least 30. Ethan looked at them, confused on how they had all gotten there, until they began to kneel before him. He looked at Grandma and Erica, who both looked confused. Grandma put a glowing hand on Ethan's head so she could hear him.

"_Grandma, what the hell? What's with all the wolves?"_

"_Did you call them to you?"_

"_No! I don't even __**know**__ how to do that!"_

"_Well you must have. You are an alpha after all; granted, by magic, but still an alpha. You must have called them to you, and they are here to help. They will be useful I think. They are not as strong as you and Benny, but they are strong enough. And there are a great many of them here, because you asked for their help."_

"_I did?"_

"_You must have. You must speak to them. I will silence the hallway so the Vampires don't know."_ Ethan nodded as Grandma removed her hand, waving it. A sparkle fell around the group before Ethan let out a low, questioning bark.

A wolf, smaller than Ethan but larger than the rest, stepped forward and barked back. They briefly exchanged a small series of barks, growls, and sniffs until they were finished. Ethan looked at Grandma, who put her hand back on him so they could translate again.

"_He said he's the leader of this pack, but he's very old. He was waiting for a strong young alpha to come, and they think it's me. They heard me and Benny howl before we came home. They followed, knowing that we needed help. They also know that we aren't full wolf, and they are okay with that. They will help us fight the demons that plague these halls. I told them my mate was in danger, and they are going to help get him back. I told them that Erica and you were good, so they will not harm her or bother you. But anyone else that isn't my mate will be hurt. They are one of the strongest packs in our country, and one of the biggest. And apparently loyal to me, and therefore Benny. That should be interesting to see how that goes."_

"_Are you ready to lead a pack?"_

"_I don't think I have a choice." _Grandma nodded and moved, turning to the door.

"Let's go then." Ethan barked at the large group and they all lowered their heads in understanding before he turned back to Grandma and nodded.

Slowly, the trio and their wolf army entered the room.

…

**Kinda short I know, but I thought this was a good place to end, don't you?**

**But hey, what do I know…**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**See ya'll next time.**

**-JustMe133**


	5. Never Mess With A Wolf's Mate

**So yay, new chapter time. I've still been feeling down, but here I am.**

**I hope the few readers I have left like it.**

****Updated: 05/24/2014****

…

She smirked when the trio walked in, but it didn't last – as the large group of wolves followed them, she actually had the decency to look nervous.

"_**How dare you betray your family!"**_ she seethed at Erica, who just flipped her off. She hissed and Erica just flicked her hair, ignoring her. She yelled then, voice loud and echoing, _**"Attack them! Kill them all!"**_

They swarmed in, at least 30 vampires pummeling down on them. Ethan barked, launching himself and the rest of the wolves at the oncoming vampires. Grandma began to blast them out of her way, noticing how a select group stood guarded around Benny. Erica was kicking butt all around her, but they continued coming on – the more that went down, the more that seemed to come.

Anastasia moved next to Benny and tilted his head back, bearing his neck and extending her fangs. She caught first Grandma's eyes and then Ethan's.

"Ethan," Benny muttered weakly, making Ethan snarl and rip the vampire who was approaching him in half as he bounded towards Benny. She just laughed and began to lean towards him. He tried to struggle, but there was no use – she had him locked in.

Grandma clapped her hands, making the room darken and fog up. There were many cries as the vampires temporarily lost vision. Ethan launched himself at her, making her fall over. He was about to rip her head off when the lights came back.

Benny was slumped against his chair, eyes closed and head hanging to the side. Grandma was leaning against a wall, her face pale and eyes glazed. No one got near her now.

"_**Kill him! Kill him now! Don't bother changing him just kill the stupid boy! His blood isn't worth it! Kill him so this one will die!"**_ Her cry was drowned out by Ethan biting down on her arm, ripping it off and tossing it to a far side of the room. She hissed in the pain but then began to laugh manically.

That's when Ethan smelt the blood. He turned slowly, seeing Benny, now free from his bounds, slumping to the ground. Above him was a vampire goon, a bloody knife in his hand. Ethan howled, making the wolves stop what they were doing and pounce on the goon, killing him instantly. Ethan turned and quickly ripped her head off, breaking it into a billion small pieces before he tore up her body.

With her dead, the vampires backed off.

Ethan moved towards Benny's slumped body, just staring at it. It was as if he was gone – the body was pale, the eyes gray now instead of green. He howled again before he rounded on the vampires, changing back into his human form.

"If any of you so much as cause any kind of trouble for me and my pack again or my family, I will kill you all. THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING! IF YOU ENJOY LIVING THIS PATHETIC FUCKING EXCUSE FOR A LIFE, THEN LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE! YOU DON'T FUCK WITH A WOLF'S MATE!" He howled again as he changed back, picking Benny's dead body up on his back. Once he was situated, he walked out, Erica helping a weakened Grandma out too, the large pack of wolves, all practically unharmed, left as well.

…

Ethan dropped Benny's body onto the ground outside of his house before he changed back. He sat there, staring at the body of his love, his best friend, his mate.

"Why am I not dead?" Ethan whispered, just sitting there and staring at him. His eyes began to water as he bowed his head, hands gripping into the dirt. "I wish I was dead. I don't wanna live without you B. I need you."

"Ethan," Grandma whispered, falling down next to him. "That's not…me." Ethan jerked up then, his watery eyes watching as the old woman next to him changed; her white hair darkened and grew longer, her face growing younger and broader, her gray eyes turning green, her clothes shifting from a sweater to a striped shirt.

"B-Benny?"

"She switched us out during the fog," he whispered, staring at where his lifeless body had been sitting – now it was hers, lifeless, the wound on her neck closed up. "She… she sacrificed herself… for me," he whispered, feeling his eyes water too. "She's gone… My grandma… she just… she took my place so that I could live… So we both could live…" He began to cry then, Ethan pulling him into his arms. "She's gone."

…

Her funeral was a few days later. She had set back the money, had picked out a coffin, and had even bought her own burial place. Benny stood there with Ethan, their arms around each other as they watched her be placed into the ground. The doctor had ruled it as a heart attack – as far as anyone knew, that is what had killed her. And now, Benny had to go to the reading of her will.

Benny was quiet as the Morgan's drove him to the Attorney's office.

"Mr. Benjamin Weir?" Benny only nodded, Ethan there next to him, his hand tight in his. "Your grandmother's will was quite precise. She left everything to you – the house and all its belongings as well as all her money. Also," he said, flipping through some papers, "It is stated here that until you are of legal age, the age being 18, you are to be in the care of a Mr. and Mrs. Ross Morgan. They have already signed and agreed that they would be your caretakers." Benny turned slowly to the two adults in the room, both who were smiling at him.

"You've always been a member of our family Benny. We'll take care of you." Benny smiled at them, the first smile he had given since he was captured.

"Thank you."

…

Days later, Benny, with the help of Ethan, were cleaning out his Grandma's room. He had just knocked over a bottle, making it spill onto the floor. They watched as an image filled the air.

"Grandma?"

"_Benny. Before you ask, no, I'm not a ghost. I left this message for you, knowing you'd clean my room and most likely knock this over. I made sure to leave it in a precarious position. Now, if you are seeing this, that means that I have passed. If this is so, I did it for you. I was actually dying. I was a lot older than I looked. I knew though, that those ruthless vampires would kill you, and if they succeeded, not only would you die, but so would Ethan. I didn't want both families grieving over the loss of their children. So, I have given up myself in some way to protect you all. I know you are grieving for me, but don't. I am in a better place now. I am within you – with me gone, my powers are into my living heir. You. Your magic will be stronger than ever. You and Ethan will need each other. But I will always live on in your hearts. I love you all. Please, don't mourn my death. Celebrate my life. I love you Benny."_

"I love you Grandma," he whispered as her image faded. He picked up the decorative bottle, slipping it into his bag. He smiled at Ethan, who leaned over and kissed him.

"You okay?"

"…Yeah. I am."

…

**Well… Originally this was gonna be the end.  
But I think I'm gonna do an epilogue at least.**

**Thank you to all my readers for sticking by for the short-lived part three of the Moon series.**

**-JustMe133**


	6. Epilogue: Puppies!

**This is gonna prolly be the last chapter. Thanks for reading till the end.**

**Ended: 05/26/2014  
**

…

_**Two Years Later:**_

Ethan was sitting on the grass outside of his house – shortly after the passing of Evelyn, Benny and he had moved into her house, and with the help of his parents and the money Evelyn left Benny, they were living pretty well off.

He fell back onto the grass and closed his eyes, waiting – he would be found any minute now, he was sure.

"_Ruff ruff ruff ruff!"_ He laughed as he was bombarded by two small puppies; they jumped up and in midair changed into two small children, one boy and one girl. They giggled as they nuzzled up against him, clinging to him.

"Daddy!" The little girl whimpered, her green eyes wide as she stared at him. "When's Dad gonna be home?"

"He'll be here soon," Ethan told her, pulling both her and the little boy into his lap.

"Daaaaaaddy," the little boy whined as he crawled up onto him, "Tell us about how we were born again."

"Whyyyy?" Ethan whined back, making both the little kids giggle as they changed and began to lick him all over his face. They were both small puppies, very tiny; he smiled as he put them on the ground, looking at them.

The girl was smaller than her brother, even though they were twins, with two white paws that were bright against her dark fur. Her eyes, green like Benny's, were yellow-tinted and wide as she whined at her father.

The boy, only a tad bigger than his sister, was completely dark except for the tip of his tail – it had a bright white spot on it that twisted until it disappeared in the dark fun. His eyes were brown like Ethan's, except right around the iris – that part was bright green as well.

"Okay you two, sit." They sat there on their haunches, watching him intently. "Benny and I had been cleaning out the attic…"

_~Flashback~_

_Benny and Ethan were in the attic, completely covered in dust, trying to move some things around._

"_Why'd your Grandma leave so much crap lying around if she knew she'd be gone soon?" Ethan grumbled as he lugged a large trunk over to a corner._

"_Most of this stuff is either super old or super powerful. She kept it for a reason and so will we." Ethan rolled his eyes at Benny but smiled at him nonetheless. He watched as Benny tripped over a stray book in the floor, making it fly open as he was caught by Ethan._

"_Dammit Grandma!" Benny cried out as her image filled the air. "How much of these fucking messages did she leave for us?" Ethan had only laughed as they stood there, waiting for her smoky image to begin speaking._

"_**Ooh you tripped over the book!" **__Her figure seemed excited as she swayed there, the pages of her book fluttering a bit. __**"I'm hoping that means you're moving into the house and not selling it. Any who, I have left this particular message in this particular book on this page for a very specific reason. You two are so powerful, so strong… And both male. Your lineage shouldn't have to die out with you two. I have found a way to remedy that though. Now, you could go the normal way and have a surrogate, but the chances of your children being like you is relatively strong. I have found a spell that will enable the two of you to have children yourselves! They would be fully Benny-Ethan children! Just look in this book and follow the directions. You can do the magic required Benny. I know you can. I love you both."**_

_Her image faded then, just leaving the two thunder-struck boys and the book._

"_Children… she found a way… for us to have…kids?" They looked at each other, Benny's mouth agape at Ethan's words._

"_That sneaky old bat," Benny finally chuckled out, shaking his head. "She just… how many more surprises did she leave for us from beyond the grave?"_

"_Who knows…" Ethan said, taking the book from the floor and looking at it. "Benny…"_

"_We're only 17 E. I mean… are you sure?"_

"_No one said we have to do it right away."_

"_Right."_

…

_A few weeks passed for the two werewolves – they moved into the Weir house and graduated high school, spending their time together and enjoying their summer. Their pack could often be heard in the woods howling or running amok._

_Shortly after they had moved into the house though, Ethan had told his father and shown him what he had become – he had to explain all the wolves that came trumping through the yard all the time. His dad, although stunned, was surprisingly accepting of this._

_Soon after, Benny and Ethan found themselves wondering about the book Grandma had left behind._

"_We could do it you know," Ethan said softly as he and Benny were curled up on the couch._

"_Yeah." Benny didn't have to ask to know what he meant. "We could…"_

"_What do you think?"_

"_You think we're ready? I mean… we're both magical werewolves. They… they'd be like us."_

"_They'd grow at an accelerated rate too."_

"_The book said until they looked to be about 4 or 5. After that they'd be at a normal rate."_

"_What do we tell people?"_

"_What's to tell? We're both smart. We could homeschool them for a while."_

"_So… want to?"_

"_Yeah. Let's make some puppies."_

…_._

"Now, I'm not going to tell you _how_ we made you two, because even though you both are really smart, you don't need to know that."

The two kids – they had changed while Ethan reminisced – giggled at him.

"Go on already!"

…

_3 months later – thanks to the spell Grandma had given them with an increased pregnancy time – Ethan and Benny had become parents to twins. When Ethan's parents found out, they had been skeptical at first; but when they saw the faces of their grandkids, they were easily sucked into the idea._

_And when they were holding them and they changed into puppies in their arms, they tried their best to not freak out too badly._

_Now, the children grew quickly – by their first birthday, they looked to be two years old with the brains to match._

_When their second birthday approached, they looked 4 years old and had the brain span as well. Although both were slight for their age, they were finally slowing down in the aging process – eventually they would age just like any other non-magical child would._

…

"The end," Ethan said, making them both giggle and clap as they heard a car door shut.

"Dad's here!" Ethan scooped them up in his arms and walked towards the porch where Benny was standing.

"Hi you," he said, giving Benny a quick kiss as he dropped the kids to the ground. The giggled and began to try to climb up the taller adult's leg.

"What have you all been up to?"

"Daddy was telling us about how we were born!"

"Ahhh." They carried the kids in and put them down for a nap before the two collapsed onto the couch.

"Hi."

"Hi." They laughed together before they leaned back on the couch, resting as well.

"I love you my Alpha," Benny whispered, making Ethan chuckle as he pulled him into his arms.

"I love you too my mate."

"Daaaaaaaddddieeeeeee!" Ethan laughed and got up to go see his daughter.

"What is it Evelyn?" She smiled at him, her green eyes sparkling as she poked him. "Is that all?"

"Nooooooo…. Adam won't move from my side!" Ethan laughed and moved his son to his side of the bed.

"Now rest."

"Love yooooo." She said, ending it in a howl. He laughed and howled back before she curled and fell asleep. He went back to the couch to pull Benny in his arms.

"I love you more you know."

"Mhm, I'm sure you do."

…

**So, I know it was pretty short, but I hope ya'll liked it anyways.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
